The present invention relates to holders for medical apparatus of the kind comprising a head band provided with a ball and socket joint to receive a ball provided with a carrier and which can move slightly in all directions but is held under friction.
It is known to mount head bands with bearing blocks for holders of medical apparatus such as lamps, endoscope or similar articles, a ball connected with a carrier being resiliently mounted in a ball socket in a cylindrical bearing block, said ball being capable of limited movement in all directions but which can be locked in an adjusted position in the socket by friction.
It is an object of the invention to provide a head band such that an endoscope can be securely and replaceably supported with the ball and socket joint in such a manner that its eyepiece can be placed as desired close to either the left or right eye of the doctor.